callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mi-28
The Mil Mi-28 "Havoc" is an attack helicopter seen in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare The Mi-28 is first seen during the level The Coup being used by Al-Asad's military near a dock. The first time it can be interacted with is in Safehouse, where it serves as a Loyalist gunship support for Captain Price's SAS team in Russia following the detonation of a Nuclear Device by Khaled Al-Asad in the middle east. In "Safehouse" the Mi-28Ns' callsign is Mosin 2-5, as stated by the crew, most likely the pilot. The Havoc is next seen in a flashback mission, One Shot, One Kill, where several are used by Ultranationalists in Pripyat. Two are brought down by a pair of SAS Snipers— then-Lieutenant Price and Captain MacMillan. One is destroyed by Price using an M82 and the other almost crushes MacMillan as it crashes, injuring him. The final occurrence of these helicopters is in the level Game Over, where a Loyalist Havoc destroys an Ultranationalist Mi-24, causing enough of a distraction for Soap MacTavish to kill Imran Zakhaev and his escorts. Gallery File:1 Mi28.jpg|An Mi-28 chopper model in-game ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' Appearance in Campaign The Mi-28 Havoc appears heavily, as it is the primary attack helicopter for the Russian military in their attack on the United States. It has virtually supplanted the Mi-24 Hind in most of the Campaign. Several Havocs are engaged in "Wolverines!", where they attempt to attack the player's squad and hinder their extraction. In "Of Their Own Accord", multiple Havocs are seen attacking the Washington Monument evacuation site, and the World War II Memorial has been seized and is used as a forward Mi-28 refueling/rearming station. *Wolverines! *Of Their Own Accord *Whiskey Hotel (destroyed) missile at a Havoc]] Appearance in Multiplayer The Mi-28 "Havoc" is the helicopter used in Chopper Gunner (11 kills without dying) if the player is on the OpFor, Spetsnaz, and Militia teams. Task Force 141, the U.S. Navy S.E.A.L.s, and the U.S. Army Rangers use the AH-64 Apache. The Havoc is referred as "chopper" or "helicopter", unlike Apache, as the announcers for the foreign factions inform the friendly Havoc as "Friendly chopper/helicopter inbound" and "Enemy Apache incoming". The American/British factions say "Friendly Apache inbound" and "Enemy chopper/helicopter incoming" instead.'' '' Spec Ops The Havoc also appears frequently as an enemy in some missions, usually as a target or a specific enemy that must be eliminated. *Suspension *Homeland Security *Wreckage ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3'' The Mi-28 returns, first being seen in concept art and confirmed being in game in the Redemption trailer. It also appears in the launch trailer Mi-28 Redemption Single Player Trailer MW3.png MW3conceptnewyork.jpg Trivia *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Havocs are piloted by two copies of Pelayo from Call of Duty 4, the same going for the Apaches. *One of the Mi-28 Havocs that appeared in "One Shot, One Kill" has Urban Camouflage. Category:Enemies Category:Vehicles Category:Helicopters Category:Aircraft